


Question

by obbets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, delu the apprentice, im not telling you what card it was that asra saw, let's ask the cards for love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbets/pseuds/obbets
Summary: An apprentice has a question. Perhaps the cards hold the answer.Then again, perhaps they do not.This was written as a request using Delu, the fan apprentice of @whovian-crazy on tumblr!





	Question

The shop is quiet, but for the melodic whisper of cards being shuffled, over and over again. A young man sits at the table, speckled hands seeming to know instinctively what they are doing, in a way that speaks of a long history of practice. Once or twice he hesitates, as if to draw from the deck, but, each time, he shakes his head slightly and seems to think better of it. _Not yet. Not yet._

He meditates on his question, a blush flooding his face at the audacity of it all. He could have gotten a love reading from the fortune teller at the market, but that would involve telling them-- things-- and his blush deepens at the mere thought. He could have asked Asra to do the reading were it not for every single thing about that idea.

Anyway, having Asra do the reading would more or less defeat the point of doing it at all.

His hands stop moving, and Delu takes a deep breath. It’s time. He fans the cards once more, and pulls one, laying it face down in front of him. He is looking at them, about to pull a second when the bell over the shop entrance jingles.

After so long spent in quiet meditation, the suddenness of the noise startles him, and the cards pour out of his hands. He’s on his knees on the floor, hastily trying to gather them up, when he hears Asra’s footsteps come to a stop behind him.

“Oh! Delu! Were you doing a reading?” Delu’s cheeks flush and he nods without turning round. “Did I startle you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Asra gets down and starts helping him to pick up the cards as well. Their hands brush together more than once, and Delu tries to ignore Asra’s sly smile.

Eventually, the cards are all gathered up. Asra hands the deck to Delu, and stands, dusting himself off. “All done. So wha-“ Asra’s eyes alight on the card lying face down on the table. “Ah, what’s this?” Delu goes to snatch up the card, but Asra gets there first. There is a disturbingly long pause. “An interesting card. What could your question possibly have been?”

Delu feels his heart drop into his stomach. “That is none of your concern!” He clambers to his feet, feeling especially clumsy. The jangling of the various tools and bottles and coins dangling off his belt seems to echo in the quiet room.

Asra tilts his head, and raises an eyebrow. “'None of my concern'? That’s suspicious indeed. Are you quite sure your question was not to do with me?”

Delu covers his face with his hands and lets out a tiny scream, because of _course_ it was to do with Asra. He can't stop thinking about him. He's too sweet. Too patient, too kind. How could Delu do anything _but_ think of him? How could anyone?

Cool fingers wrap around Delu's wrists, pulling his hands gently away from his face. Asra is closer now than he was before, purple eyes blinking sincerely at him. "I was just teasing you, sweet. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to." A small smile graces his lips, and he goes to stand straight, pull away, to leave.

Gathering every scrap of courage he possesses, Delu grabs onto Asra's hands with clammy fingers. Asra stills. "Delu?" His voice is gentle, and his gaze is kind.  


"Asra." Delu's voice shakes as he tries to fit some words together. They don't come easily, and his mouth feels so dry. "Asra, I. I had a question." _Oh, gods._

Asra squeezes his fingers. "And you wanted to ask the cards?" he prompts.

Delu licks his lips. "Y-Yes." Is he- is he really doing this? He takes a deep breath, and holds it. "I wanted to ask them if- if I should tell you how I feel." He gulps. "About...you."

Asra freezes for a moment, staring at him. Delu drops his gaze. _Why did I say that? Why would I do that? How could I have done something so stupid? What was I thinki-_

He is interrupted by a gentle hand coming underneath his chin and tilting his face up towards Asra, whose gaze is careful, searching. "And the answer?" He is so close that Delu can see his individual eyelashes. He can feel the words Asra speaks, small puffs of air whispering against his skin.

"I- I. I lo- I care. I care a great deal for you." He tries to look away again, but he doesn't want to shake off Asra's hand, which has moved to caress his jawline now.

Asra's eyes shine. "Delu. I care a great deal for you as well." He moves closer, and Delu almost feels overwhelmed by the intimacy. "May I - Delu. May I kiss you?" The vulnerability in Asra's voice bolsters Delu's courage. He is not the only one here who feels unmoored. He nods, ignoring the lump in his throat that stops him from answering verbally.

Asra's lips are soft, and Delu feels at home in his arms.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I had fun writing it :) 
> 
> If you like, you can see more on my tumblr here: https://the-lazaret.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic


End file.
